The Odd Dreams
These dreams I... I can't take them anymore... Well if you are wondering what dreams I am talking about then keep reading. I was sitting in my house on what seemed to be a normal day. I was flipping through the channels on tv, I decided to check the news, I had not been out in a while due to the harsh snow conditions, so I have just been sitting here watching tv with nothing else to do. When I put it on the news channel there was a commercial and then it went to the daily news report. There were some boring things mostly listening to the anchors ramble on about politics or something. I wasn't into all of that political stuff. Well there was one report that caught my eye. A local man was in an accident due to the snowy conditions and in some way, some way that I can't explain, it felt like I knew this man. I just assumed I had seen him around town and continued listening to the report. He was put into a coma due to the impact of the crash and was in intensive care at the local hospital. He had suffered a major concussion to the head and a broken leg. Well anyway, that night I had this dream. The dream was so, so real. I was in my car driving down the road when suddenly my car began to spin off the road because of the icy conditions, the car spun into the ditch and then flipped over on its way into the ditch. I slightly remember hitting my head, but after that I woke up. When I woke up I thought about the dream I just had sighing in relief that it was only a dream. I just figured that my subconscious mind was thinking about that car accident that I heard about on the news the day before. I slightly remember my leg feeling, tense and a slight pain rushed through it. I thought nothing of this because I had just assumed it was a leg cramp, which occurs to me very often. A couple of minutes later I stopped thinking about the dream and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up in the morning I did my usual routine, got out of bed, put a robe on and went out into the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing I decided to go check the news to see if they had an update on that mans condition. Soon enough after some reports I didn't care about, they mentioned something about the man. I believe they said that he was in bad condition and did not think he would make it. I continued on with my day like I normally would. That night I had another dream, this time I was in a white room. I looked around and could see nothing around me but white walls. I looked down to see myself lying there in a tiny bed, white sheets, white mattress white everything it was so, so plain. But there was something I noticed. There was this beeping, it was so loud. This beeping was the only thing I could hear and the only thing I could think about. It was kind of like this beeping noise was torturing me. Just a constant beep at intervals of about one second at a time. I heard the loud beep one more time, and then I woke up. The pain in my leg being much worse and had a slight headache. The only thing I could think about was that noise. That horrible beeping, just thinking of that beeping sound made me cringe. I soon drifted back off to sleep. This time it was a very weird occurrence. I was laying in the bed, I couldn't move at all. I could hear a couple of men lightly talking I could only make out a few words. One of the men said, "Not much longer." I also noticed that the pain in my leg, oh god the pain in my leg, it was unbearable. I was sure that this was a dream, but it felt so real and that pain, it was all so real. And there it was again, that horrible beeping noise. It was louder this time, it was more vivid. I was scared because this felt so real. Then, the beeping slowed down. It got slower, and slower. The slower the beeping became, the louder it was. And then, The beeping just turned into one long beep. My head is hurting so bad. My leg feeling as if it was twisted and mangled. It all came back to me. The memories, why I had felt like I knew that man on the news. That man... It was me. The long beep stopped and the last thing there was one last noise. A doctor in the room said very sadly to my family. "H...He's gone..." Category:Dreams/Sleep